


Just Be Simple

by eggshellseas



Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: "This is a terrible idea," Kenny told him, like Adam wasn't already painfully aware. "But, no rules in international waters, right?"
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: Sure as hell ain't best friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822132
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	Just Be Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the Jericho Cruise. For bonus fun, find the BTE references!

"Howdy, pardner," Kenny greeted him with an affected drawl. He raised a bottle of water, which Adam met with his champagne glass for a quick toast. Adam was decisively not a champagne guy, but Cody had insisted that, in the interest of proper celebration, it was necessary. He'd accepted, since a drink was a drink, although this one had seemed to be doing funny things to his head. In need of some air, and space, he'd been trying to find somewhere quiet to take refuge when he stumbled across Kenny tucked into a corner behind a drink station, leaned up against the wall and on his phone.

"You partied out, too?" Adam asked, and then, seeing that Kenny was on Twitter, said, "The reviews in?"

"Apparently we've undermined the tag division by being two thrown together singles wrestlers," Kenny said with a wry smile.

Adam had no doubt that sentiment made up only a tiny fraction of feedback, but he also knew that Kenny, like himself, could be prone to dwelling on criticism. Then Kenny shook his head and put his phone away, beaming at Adam in a way that, through the slight fuzzing of Adam's vision, made him look positively cherubic, and Adam felt his stomach dip.

"We did it, Pizz," he grinned, squeezing Adam's shoulder.

"Been awhile since anyone's called me that," Adam snorted. He took a sip of his drink in order to look away from Kenny's face, all the softness there. Kenny's hand was still on his shoulder, rubbing absentmindedly. 

It was still sinking in that he was a tag champion with Kenny Omega. They'd known each other a long time - not as long as Kenny had known the Bucks (and would he ever be able to stop qualifying with those comparisons?), but before AEW, Adam could count the number of times he'd teamed with Kenny on one hand.

He'd wanted a belt. Maybe this one wasn't his first choice, but Cody and Kenny hadn't been able to win the world title either, and the Bucks hadn't held the tag titles, and it was _something_. Sharing the championship with Kenny of all people though, he was having trouble settling on how he felt about it.

If Kenny was as frustrating as the Bucks, things would be a lot easier. Cody was pretty much a non-factor at that point, but Kenny was too damn easy to get along with, and damn near impossible to stay mad at. Even at his worst, most manic or maniacal, he was magnetic. And in the ring, they had even more chemistry than Adam had expected. He'd known almost right away that he'd be able to win the tag titles with Kenny, but he also knew it would make things with the Elite even more complicated.

He was pretty sure it was still worth it. Despite his initial misgivings, and minus a few miscommunications, he liked working with Kenny. They'd never been especially close, but other than when Adam had sided with Cody during his and Kenny's fight for control of Bullet Club, the two of them had always gotten along well. The last time they'd spent much time together was during the G1, and Adam had felt like such a novice to Kenny's senpai, but now their dynamic was different. Adam wasn't going to him for advice or looking to his lead. They weren't equals exactly; Kenny kept trying to convince him otherwise, but he was still an EVP, on top of being older, and more experienced and possessing an almost impossible resume of championships, awards and accolades. 

Kenny did do a pretty good job of treating him like a partner; Adam could admit that much. And he seemed, not only happy to be teaming, but just the slightest bit deferential, or at least, there was none of the alpha male head-butting he'd had with Cody or a certain other Adam (God rest his soul). Kenny was, at his core, a people pleaser. It could be infuriating, like when he was bending over backwards to placate Matt and Nick's egos, but when it was turned on him, it was a heady feeling, albeit one that came with a queasy side of guilt at the tempation to take advantage.

Adam drained the rest of his drink and deposited the glass on the little counter beside them before putting both hands on Kenny's waist. Almost automatically, Kenny's free hand landed on Adam's other shoulder, like they were kids at a school dance.

"Page, what're you-" Kenny started to ask. Adam didn't let him finish before leaning in and kissing Kenny on the lips.

It took him a couple seconds to realize that Kenny's mouth was moving against his, not because Kenny was kissing him back, but because he was still trying to talk. Adam pulled back. Kenny was red as a boiled lobster, and he gave a frazzled sounding laugh. "Okay, I get it, you didn't want to be the only Elite member who hadn't kissed me. Well, welcome to the club."

The dismissiveness of it was too much like the way his attempts to walk away from the Elite had been completely brushed off.

"You don't know what I want," Adam snapped.

Both of Kenny's hands had slid down to his chest. They clenched slightly at Adam's tone and Adam leaned into the firm grip. Kenny swallowed and said, "Okay then, tell me."

Adam ducked in close and, low and husky, with his mouth almost to Kenny's ear, murmured, "I want you to call me Adam while I'm making you scream."

It did not, as he'd intended, make Kenny swoon. Instead, Kenny looked at him like he'd suddenly grown an extra head. "You _what_?"

He might've been able to come up with a cover on the fly if he'd had less to drink, but then, were that the case, he certainly wouldn't have been so quick to show his ass. As it was, he snarled a humiliated, "Nothing," and prepared to beat a hasty, cowardly retreat.

Kenny caught his wrist. "Wait, come here," he said, barely above a whisper. He tugged until Adam reluctantly turned towards him again. Kenny's eyes darted nervously between Adam's face and over his shoulder. When he didn't say anything, Adam tried to shake his arm free, but Kenny's fingers clenched tighter around his wrist. "Wait five minutes and come to my cabin," he said quietly, and then used his grip on Adam to switch their positions, slipping away before Adam could respond.

Five minutes was more than enough time for some more bolstering liquid courage, and to make sure to grab a whiskey and soda to take with him. But even bolstered, he still started to turn back multiple times on his way to Kenny's room. 

He almost expected Kenny to be ribbing him - to have given him the wrong number, or to be waiting there with Cody and Brandi, or the Bucks so they could laugh at him. But it was just Kenny there, who poked his head out and frantically scanned the hallway before yanking Adam inside by his shirt, which all together was a lot more conspicuous than just opening the door would have been.

"This is a terrible idea," Kenny told him, like Adam wasn't already painfully aware. "But, no rules in international waters, right?" Then Kenny's hands were in his hair and Kenny was kissing him messily, pushing Adam back up against the door for a moment before pulling Adam along as he staggered backwards toward the bed.

He'd felt this building between them for the past few weeks, although he wasn't sure what Kenny would be like in bed. They'd never really talked about sex, or dating even. Kenny was a private guy, even with his friends, and Adam had kind of seen Kenny as asexual anyway, at least until the whole thing with Ibushi. That had been quite the revelation - seeing Kenny with a guy pretty much the entire world agreed was ridiculously handsome. Having Cody and his psycho-sexual obsession with the Golden Lovers in his ear hadn't exactly helped Adam adjust to the changes either. 

But that was all in the past. Kenny had forgiven him so easily, had made peace with Cody, and Ibushi was, as far as Adam knew, currently out of the picture.

On the corner of the nightstand, Kenny had neatly arranged a few condoms fanned out in front of a container of lube. There was something endearingly dorky about it. Adam added his drink to the little tableau before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress so he could pull his boots off.

Kenny sat down next to him. He'd ditched his shirt before Adam got there, and was just in shorts. "Jericho clued me in on where all the secret supplies are," he said, jerking his chin towards the nightstand and leering cartoonishly.

"Oh yeah?" Adam said, not particularly interested in where Kenny had procured his prophylactics. He undid his belt, smirking a little at the way Kenny's gaze was fixated by the action. "So what were you thinking we should get away with while we're in international waters?" he asked, letting his knees fall open.

Kenny huffed, gesticulating vaguely at Adam with both hands. "Well I thought - _you said_ \- something about making me scream?"

Adam chuckled and looked down sheepishly. Hearing Kenny say it back made it sound even more ridiculous. Kenny squeezed his thigh and then twisted toward him so he could reach the button of Adam's jeans. "I thought you could fuck me," Kenny said with a nervous, lopsided smile, his eyes focused down on his hands.

"Yeah," Adam choked out. "I can do that." He lurched to his feet to shuck off the rest of his clothes like they'd caught on fire. Kenny tried to help, still fumbling with Adam's fly. He was more of a hindrance though, so Adam brushed him off. Kenny faked an offended gasp, and scooted back to lie down, wriggling out of his shorts as he went.

Adam looked up when he heard Kenny say, "Wow," and then chuckled awkwardly when he saw Kenny was staring wide-eyed at his dick.

"I mean, I knew you were hung, obviously - all the stuff on the show, and - hey, remember when you and Matt and Nick were the Hung Bucks?" Kenny was babbling as Adam kicked his jeans off his ankle and crawled on top of him.

"Please don't talk about Matt and Nick right now," Adam said, and then kissed Kenny, then kept kissing him as Kenny thoroughly felt him up.

"I just...wow. That thing is-" Kenny trailed off into a nervous giggle. "Wow."

"We don't have to-" Adam started to tell him, but was quickly cut off by Kenny's affronted expression.

"Oh, we are doing this," Kenny announced, shoving hard at Adam's chest. Adam sat up, lifting his hands in a pacifying gesture. Kenny glared at him challengingly and then turned over, getting on his knees with sharp, purposeful movements like he was on the attack. He grinned at Adam over his shoulder, a wolfish, hungry flash of teeth, before coming down onto his hands so he was on all-fours.

Adam's mouth went so dry he had to retrieve his drink and take a long gulp. He kept the glass clutched in his left hand as a security blanket, reaching out with his other hand to brush his fingers along Kenny's flank. He shuffled closer on his knees until his thighs touched the back of Kenny's. His own breath was loud in his ears as he squeezed his cock and gave himself a few strokes before letting his dick rest against the cleft of Kenny's ass.

Kenny exhaled heavily, rolling his shoulders. Adam was already regretting not having both hands free, and the nightstand was now a farther stretch. He shrugged to himself and set the glass on the middle of Kenny's back. Kenny startled at the shock of cold condensation meeting sweat, and Adam had to hold the cup to keep it from falling over. He stroked Kenny's side with his other hand. "Hey, hey, hey, ssh, hold still for me," he shushed like Kenny was a spooked horse, until Kenny settled, spine straightening enough that Adam could use him as a makeshift drink rest.

He carefully moved his hand to Kenny's waist, close enough to hopefully stop any spills, and then reached between Kenny's legs with his other hand and cupped his balls gently. Kenny jerked a little, but the glass just slid up a couple inches, like it'd been suctioned to his skin. Adam had to congratulate himself at the little game he hadn't planned or at all thought through working out so well. He shifted to curl his arm around Kenny's front instead and wrapped his hand around Kenny's cock, swirling his thumb around the head to spread the precum he found there, strangely mesmerized by the way Kenny's traps bunched up with the effort of staying still. 

Just as spur of the moment as he'd set his drink down on his partner, Adam followed the impulse to make it more of a challenge. He dipped his fingers into the glass, making the ice clink, and then trailed his fingers down Kenny's lower back, his tailbone, the curve of one ass cheek, fascinated by the goosebumps that prickled up in his wake. When Kenny didn't react any more than that, Adam pressed between his buttocks to touch his hole, massaging there with his thumb. 

"Wonder if I could get you drunk like this," Adam snickered, angling his fingertip to just hint at pushing inside.

"Don't," Kenny said, his voice gone hoarse.

Just for a beat, Adam thought about pushing the bit further - it'd just been an idle joke, but Matt and his holier than thou sobriety certainly got grating, but that wasn't fair; Kenny wasn't Matt, even if he didn't appreciate Kenny taking his drink from him after their match like he was a child. Deciding it was too mean and not worth the possible consequences, Adam wiped his hand off on the blanket and half stood to move the cup back to the nightstand and grab the lube and one of the condoms.

Kenny didn't seem to want a lot of prep, and any other time Adam might have fought him on it, but it had been a long day, and night, with a hard fought victory, and a lot of drinking, and Adam didn't really have the head for a lot of foreplay. He wasn't even sure how long he'd be able to get it up before everything caught up with him. Plus, now that it was on the table, he found that he really wanted to fuck Kenny, wanted to see if it would allay some of his insecurity, like winning those titles was supposed to.

Trying to skip to the main event turned out to be wishful thinking on both their parts. Despite his insistence that he was ready, Kenny kept tensing up when Adam tried to get inside him. It was on the tip of Adam's tongue to make a joke about Cody saying, 'do the work,' but since he'd told Kenny not to bring up the Bucks, he figured it was only fair that mentioning any other Elite members should also be a hard limit. Although, was Cody even still in the Elite? Either way, he shook the thought off. 

Kenny dropped his head and growled in frustration when Adam went back to fingering him. "I - it's been awhile," Kenny told him, sounding halfway between embarrassed and peeved.

"It's all good," Adam said. "You're good. I got you, baby." He could see the tips of Kenny's ears and the back of his neck go even redder than they already were. It seemed to help, so he kept up the soft encouragement, even though it didn't feel entirely natural in his mouth. "You're opening up real nice, doing so good for me. You're gonna let me in, aren't you? Yeah, I'm gonna get so deep inside you."

Kenny turned his head, and Adam could see how dazed and bug-eyed he looked, like he'd taken a head shot. "Do it, son of bitch, just, that's enough," Kenny wheezed.

"Goddamn," Adam murmured to himself. "Yeah, yeah."

It was nothing to get the head of his cock in on the second go. Kenny's body gave so easily it knocked the breath out of Adam's lungs. He gripped tightly to Kenny's hips and tugged him back, seating him inch by inch on his dick. Kenny's spine rounded like an angry cat, but he was pushing back, trying to take Adam deeper.

Adam took a moment - more for himself than Kenny, trying to bring his racing pulse back under control. He put a hand on Kenny's lower back and pressed down, rolling his hips to feel the searing pleasure of bottoming out. It was almost incomprehensible to him that this was Kenny he was inside of - his friend, who would gleefully pretend to come in his pants for BTE, who could quote Star Trek, who was one of the biggest nerds Adam had ever met, but he was also Kenny Omega - one of the greatest wrestlers alive, maybe even of all time, and Adam was _fucking_ him.

"Hangman," Kenny said sharply, his tone suggesting he'd had to repeat himself a few times.

"Yeah?" Adam managed, still having a little trouble focusing beyond squeezing Kenny's ass with both hands. He forced his eyes up to see Kenny craning his neck to watch him with an amused smile.

"You still with me back there?" Kenny teased.

Instead of answering, Adam made a long, slow thrust, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before pressing forward until his hips were flush to Kenny's ass again. It brought Kenny down onto his forearms with a rough groan, so Adam did it again, and again, until Kenny had a handful of the bed sheet in a death grip and was cursing into his fist.

The way Kenny fell apart for him was flattering, sure, but Adam wasn't so full of himself that he thought he was really blowing Kenny's mind, more like - Kenny had a lack of inhibition and was physically unselfconscious to a degree Adam both envied and sometimes resented. 

If Kenny wanted to be shameless, Adam could oblige. He dug his fingers into Kenny's ass cheeks and spread them farther. Kenny moaned, lifting his tailbone to press back into Adam's hold. Kenny's skin was so smooth. Adam thought it must tickle whenever his hips snapped forward and his pubes touched Kenny's bare crack, but Kenny wasn't putting up any protest. Adam leaned back so he could better watch his cock spearing Kenny open. Kenny was flushed all over, and his rim stretched tight and clinging to Adam's cock was cherry red. It looked tender and fragile, and so, _so_ obscene.

Adam withdrew fully for a second, still keeping Kenny's ass tilted up. The sound Kenny made when Adam's cock popped free was low and mournful. "Sorry, one sec," Adam breathed absently. He'd wanted to add some more lube, which he did in a clumsy rush, but he also couldn't deny wanting to see how wide Kenny was stretched. He'd already left Kenny with a nice little gape, and though it was way too cringey to say aloud, Adam let himself imagine that no one had ever been as far inside him, that he was the biggest Kenny had ever taken. 

"C'mon," Kenny whined at him. "Get back in, don't - I need -"

"Yeah, let's get you all filled up," Adam said roughly, and Kenny made that noise again - something between a groan and a sob. It felt maybe even better sheathing himself inside Kenny this time. He was slick and open and made to fit Adam's cock perfectly. And he was desperate for it - moaning, "Yes, yes, there, that." His back muscles rippled as he somehow arched his spine into a deeper bow, and it felt like his inner muscles were clutching at Adam's dick, like he was afraid Adam would take it away again.

It had to be the alcohol that was getting Adam lost in it a little, that was making him spend an unusual amount of time admiring Kenny's back, the way his lats tucked into his obliques, the way his shoulder blades squeezed, creasing the long line of his spine. Adam was jarred out of his strange trance when Kenny reached back with one arm to grab at his thigh. Assuming Kenny wanted more direct attention, Adam reached around to jerk him off.

"Don't," Kenny panted, and Adam stilled his hips and quickly pulled his hand back to Kenny's waist. "No, I didn't mean - don't stop fucking me," Kenny said, his breath strained. "I just - I don't always like to get off when I'm, um, bottoming," Kenny stumblingly told him.

"Oh," Adam said, because he wasn't sure what else he _could_ say to that. He got a weird, hot-all-over feeling at Kenny sharing that with him. Even though they were in the middle of fucking, it still felt too personal.

"It's too-" Kenny sighed and lifted a hand, twirling his wrist like he was trying to prompt Adam to finish the sentence, although Adam had no idea where he was going with his statement. He rubbed Kenny's back in a way he hoped was encouraging, trying to ignore that he was still inside Kenny and that Kenny had tightened back up some, but he couldn't completely stop the restless twitches of his lower body, wanting to fuck into that tight grip.

"Distracting," Kenny finally said, sounding as if he wasn't entirely satisfied with his word choice. "And I like feeling my partner getting off while fucking me," he added, followed by a heavy pause that might as well have been a verbal, 'hint, hint.'

"That...might be a problem," Adam confessed ruefully. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish."

"Oh," Kenny said, clearly trying to mask his disappointment.

"It's not you," Adam hurriedly reassured him. "After the match, and the drinks..." As much as he didn't like admitting that, knowing Kenny was already concerned about his drinking, it was still better than the anxiety he would get worrying he'd made Kenny think he wasn't into this. "It feels really good, " Adam said, inwardly wincing at how forced it sounded, despite being the truth.

"Yeah?" Kenny said, brightening a little. 

It was bizarre having this conversation and only able to see a slice of Kenny's face, but it also made it easier to be honest. "Yeah, amazing, actually. If it's cool with you, I'd like to keep going."

Kenny looked down, but not before Adam got a glimpse of an almost bashful smile. "Um, yeah, please, be my guest," Kenny said, which had to be both the strangest and somehow most charming invitation to sex that Adam had ever gotten. It was annoying how charming Kenny could be; it really was.

The worry of whether or not he'd be able to come had been looming in the back of his head, and now it was an entirely different experience with that mental pressure removed. He was moving slower, letting himself fall back into that space where he could just think about how Kenny had an amazing body, and how he was letting Adam use it to feel good. He realized there was still a lot of Kenny he hadn't touched, and wrapped his arm under Kenny and put his hand on Kenny's chest, squeezing his pec. "That okay?" He murmured.

"Definitely," Kenny said, immediately pressing into it.

With his palm resting on Kenny's chest, he caught Kenny's nipple between his first two fingers, and rubbed. Kenny's nipples, if he let himself notice them, drove him crazy. He tried not to think about them. They were so small, and stiff, and begging to be pinched - all the time. It didn't make sense how they could just constantly look like they _needed_ to be touched. Adam curled his fingers and dug his nails in slightly.

"I changed my mind, sorry, I changed my mind," Kenny gasped.

Adam immediately let go, and Kenny made a strangled noise of protest and grabbed for Adam's wrist, tugging his hand back to his chest. " _Sorry_ , not about that - please, _please_ , make me come."

"Oh," Adam said with a laugh. "Hell yeah."

He used his hand on Kenny's chest to urge him to kneel up, and spread his own legs a little wider for more stability. He didn't start thrusting again, but put a hand on Kenny's hip to prompt him to move on his own, then went back to teasing Kenny's nipples, rubbing his thumb over one, and then moving to the other. He brushed Kenny's hair out of the way with his other hand so he could catch Kenny's earlobe in his mouth and bite lightly, then dropped that hand down to curl his fingers around Kenny's dick.

Kenny didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He tested a few different spots on Adam's arms, then tried to reach forward to the wall, only for it to be too far away, before finally landing clenched into fists on his own thighs. He rocked himself in tightly controlled little bounces on Adam's lap. When his movements got quicker and jerkier, Adam sped his strokes up to match

Adam's cock had softened some since he'd stopped actively fucking Kenny, and when Kenny came the pulsing way his ass clenched pushed him out, but Adam still got enough of it to feel a throb in his balls at the thought of what it would be like to fuck Kenny through it if they did this again. Maybe they'd do this again. He had no idea.

He couldn't help noticing that Kenny was gasping, "Page, _Page,_ " as he came, but that was fine. It probably would've been too much all at once for them to fuck, _and_ for Kenny to suddenly start using his first name on top of that. Adam was left with a handful of come he wasn't sure what to do with. He didn't want to be a total dick to the cleaning staff, even if they'd probably dealt with worse, and casting about came up with Kenny's sweat shorts to wipe it off with.

Meanwhile, Kenny slumped over, still on his knees. "Holy shit," Kenny gasped, and then started laughing, breathless and giddy. Adam patted his hip affectionately, rolling off the condom with his other hand. He looked around for something to do with it, and not wanting to get up yet, tossed it in the dregs of his drink, then shifted down onto his side next to Kenny, propped up on his elbow.

"You wanna stretch out or something there?" Adam asked with fond bemusement.

"In a minute," Kenny sighed, muffled with the side of his face pressed into the mattress.

"Okay, buddy," Adam chuckled. He wasn't sure if it was deliberate, but he was taking it as a cue that Kenny's position wasn't conducive to post coital cuddling or pillow talk, which suited Adam fine. He got up with a groan and stretched. "You mind if I raid the minibar?" He asked without looking back at the bed. He was braced for some judgment, but luckily Kenny seemed too fucked out to care.

"Sure, go for it. It's not like I'm going to drink it. Leave me my Coke Zeroes, though."

"Yessir," Adam drawled. He threw back a tiny bottle of Jim Beam. Behind him, he heard Kenny get up and pad over to the bathroom.

Adam got dressed to the point of decency, then walked over to where Kenny had left the bathroom door open. Kenny was brushing his teeth, still completely naked. He met Adam's eyes in the mirror.

"I should probably, you know, get going. Early meet and greet," Adam said, then had to wait awkwardly while Kenny finished brushing, and rinsed and spit.

"Oh, well, okay, cool. I mean, you don't have to leave, but if you need to," Kenny said finally.

Adam wavered while Kenny continued getting ready for bed. He looked away out of some sense of embarrassed politeness when Kenny took some toilet paper and started wiping traces of lube off his inner thighs and ass crack, although he wasn't really sure why, since he was responsible for the mess. Kenny washed his hands, and splashed some water on his face, and then turned to Adam, seemingly unbothered by his nudity, although Adam supposed that wasn't surprising. He cocked his head and looked at Adam curiously. "Did you want to stay?"

He couldn't tell if that meant Kenny wanted him to stay or not, and he was too proud to ask. "Nah, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, well, later today actually."

"Okay," Kenny said, looking a little bewildered.

Adam sort of felt bad as he pulled his boots on and gave Kenny a quick pat on his upper arm before slipping out, but he reasoned to himself that all Kenny had to do was ask him upfront if he wanted Adam to stay there. If he wasn't going to, then Adam would probably get more sleep back in his own bed anyway.

And besides, he wasn't exactly going to bed alone; not when he had his brand new title belt to keep him company, and it didn't have anything to say about the nightcap he poured himself. He set it on the pillow next to him before getting under the covers. "I did it. I won," he murmured at it, tracing the raised letters spelling champion on the plate. It didn't have anything to say back to that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
